


Before Nightfall

by shirasade



Category: Pitch Black (2000), The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stranded on a godforsaken desert planet populated by killers in the dark, with a motley crew of survivors including a wanted murderer, sex was the last thing Carolyn Fry should have been thinking of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Nightfall

**Author's Note:**

> Years after watching _Chronicles of Riddick_ I finally saw _Pitch Black_ and enjoyed it quite a bit. Especially Carolyn Fry and her relationship with Riddick. So, pr0n - a missing scene. :)

Stranded on a godforsaken desert planet populated by killers in the dark, with a motley crew of survivors including a wanted murderer, sex was the last thing Carolyn Fry should have been thinking of. 

Yet here she was, staring at the broad form of the aforementioned murderer, outlined against the bright sky, and imagining what it would feel like if he were to push her against the bulkhead. She quickly averted her eyes and focused on the task at hand - gathering supplies to bring back to the abandoned outpost - but not before the glint of sunlight reflected in his strange eyes told her that Riddick had turned his head to look at her. It was too dark for her to make out more, but somehow she had no doubt that he was grinning knowingly.

Carolyn felt furious, with him for being so intolerably smug and with herself for letting him get under her skin. As a female pilot in a business that was still largely male-dominated she was used to dealing with men who thought they were god’s gift to womankind, yet somehow Riddick, doubtlessly more dangerous than any man she’d ever encountered, left her almost breathless every time he was close, her whole body hyper-aware of his presence. 

She should be focused on figuring out how they could all get off the planet safely, without losing anyone else to those monsters lurking in dark corners. It was the least she owed them, after the way she’d panicked when the ship went down. Whenever anyone called her ‘Captain’ she was reminded that she had almost killed them all, willing to exchange all their lives for hers. She could barely recognize herself in that fear-stricken, desperate woman and was determined to make up for her failure. Never would she be that weak again - which was why she had to remain clear-headed and on her guard, especially against the heat that curled in her stomach every time she heard that smoky voice or met those polished silver eyes.

Both of which hit her right at this moment, sending an unwanted shiver down her spine: “You need a hand there, _Captain_? Or are you hiding?”

Was it only her imagination or did he stress the title strangely? She shook her head angrily, both in response and to shake off her own strong reaction: “Hiding? Don’t be ridiculous, Riddick!”

“No one’s ever accused me of being ridiculous before,” he replied, amusement vibrating in his voice, and instead of being put off, the infuriating man came closer, moving like a big cat through the shadows. He came to a halt only a few inches from Carolyn, who forced herself not to flinch back and remain silent. She would not let him intimidate her, no matter how overwhelming she found his presence. In such proximity she could feel the heat radiating from his strong body, smell his musky sweat, and it made her heart beat faster. 

There was a noise from him, and disconcertingly she realized that he was sniffing the air, leaning even closer into her space. Unable to stop herself, Carolyn’s eyes slid shut and she inhaled shakily, only realizing her mistake when once again his deep, dark chuckle filled the darkness. The lack of light offered no sanctuary for her - on the contrary, it left her even more at a disadvantage. Knowing she wasn’t fooling him, she forced herself to speak, although embarrassment made her sound more angry than she would have liked: “Well, if that’s all, I actually have things to do here.”

“Really… Then how come your scent changes whenever I’m near?” His breath ghosted over her cheek and again she fought to remain still. This was dangerous, so dangerous, yet a part of her, tired of fear and worry, longed to lose herself in something, anything, that wasn’t their present situation. Even if that something was an escaped felon who could probably kill them all with one hand tied behind his back. 

Holding her breath, Carolyn almost hoped that Riddick would lay hands on her, prove himself to be the animal he and Johns both claimed he was. However, she wasn’t sure whether this was because it would free her of responsibility for what she could no longer deny she wanted or whether it might give her the strength to push him away. But Riddick remained rooted to the spot, a silent mountain of a man, the only change a deepening of his breath, a tension in the line of his body that she could feel with every fibre of her being. 

He was taut like a coiled spring yet he was in complete control. Something inside of Carolyn relaxed suddenly and a small laugh escaped her: “Whatever you claim to be, Riddick, you’re no animal.” She could tell she’d surprised him and pushed her advantage: “You know how I… feel, but you do nothing. I’ve lived surrounded by men most of my life, and there are few who’d show such restraint.”

“Maybe I just ain’t interested in you,” he bit out, but it lacked conviction, and they both knew it. 

Triumph flared hotly in Carolyn’s gut and she turned so she was facing him, although she still couldn’t make out more than his silhouette and the glimmer of his eyes. She licked her lips and smiled when she heard his breath hitch ever so slightly, knowing he’d seen her gesture: “And maybe you’re full of shit.”

With that she reached out and traced the line of his jaw with one hand, lingering on his lips, which parted under her touch with what was almost a sigh. It was all the confirmation she needed, and, throwing all caution to the wind, she stood on tip toes and kissed him. They might all die here, and Carolyn was tired of feeling guilty, of worrying, of fighting what she had wanted almost from the moment she saw him.

Riddick’s lips parted beneath hers immediately, but a sharp intake of breath told her she’d surprised him, which pleased her. Then his arms came up, and she was enveloped, surrounded, her feet barely touching the ground as their kiss deepened, became hungry, almost angry. Carolyn poured all the emotions she’d penned up since the crash into Riddick’s warm mouth, let bright arousal burn away the darkness she’d been moving in. She didn’t know what secrets Riddick’s tongue was telling with every greedy lick and stroke, and she didn’t particularly care. Not when his muscles moved under her exploring hands and she could feel him harden against her stomach, making her core ache with single-minded want. 

She slid one hand between them and into his pants without preamble, his growl when she touched his cock vibrating in the air between them. Then she was lifted completely off the floor and unceremoniously set onto a nearby work station, buttons and switches pressing into her butt uncomfortably. The almost-whine that escaped her, however, had less to do with discomfort and more with the way Riddick was palming her breasts while sucking and licking along her jaw and neck. Her head fell back and she wrapped her legs around him, forcing him closer until his cock was pressed against her.

Grabbing his smooth, hairless skull with both hands, Carolyn pulled his lips back up to meet hers, their tongues mimicking what they both knew their bodies would be doing soon. Mindlessly she moved her hips, craving the friction, but suddenly Riddick’s strong hands stilled her movements, reminding her that everything she was doing he was letting her do. She would have complained but Riddick was pulling his shirt over his head, so instead she exhaled sharply, her hands moving to touch, to stroke the strongly defined chest and stomach.

When she leaned in to close teeth around a dark nipple, Carolyn could feel his approval rumble through his upper body and used a hand to pull the other one, finding out how firmly to nip and twist until his breath was coming in short pants. All the while Riddick’s hands were moving restlessly beneath her tank top, callouses deliciously rough on her skin, and their hips were rocking slightly against one another without pause. With every thrust and slide sparks shot through Carolyn, until she couldn’t take it anymore and moved to cup herself through her pants, needing more.

At this Riddick tore himself away from her mouth and fingers, another growl escaping as he captured her wrist and held it easily clasped in one of his big hands. With the other he roughly lifted her hips and pushed down her pants, and while she finished the job by inelegantly wriggling out of them he opened his fly, freeing the rather impressive cock Carolyn had already felt against her. Then he was back between her welcoming legs, and Carolyn gasped with something like relief as his erection slid over her slick folds. 

Surprisingly Riddick did not just push home, instead he captured her mouth for another searing kiss, making a part of Carolyn wonder that this rough man would crave such intimacy. Soon she lost her capacity to reason, however, because two thick fingers rubbed over her clit, causing electric sparks to dance all along her nerves. A loud moan escaped her and she quickly buried her face against Riddick’s neck, biting down as he kept teasing her, fucking her with his fingers.

However, it was something else Carolyn wanted to be fucking, so she gathered enough of her wits about her to wrap an arm tightly around his neck, lifting herself up while reaching down to grab his hard cock. Then she lowered herself onto it, her eyes sliding shut as she adjusted to the feel of him inside her. When she opened them again, Riddick was watching her with his strange eyes. Feeling unsettled, exposed, Carolyn mentally shook herself and squeezed her inner muscles.

She was rewarded with another growl and barely managed to brace herself against the desk before he gripped her hips and began to fuck her in earnest. Each thrust of his hips rocked her whole body, and soon she was pushing back, urging him on. This was what she’d wanted, and she lost herself in the sensations flooding her - the sharp pleasure of his cock, the bite of his fingers into her flesh, the musky smell of sweat and arousal, the noise of his rhythmic groans mingling with her own panting and the slide-slap of flesh against flesh.

The thinner atmosphere had her feeling strangely light-headed, but it only increased her passion, and when Riddick slid one hand back between their bodies and pressed against her clit, she fell apart with a keening sound, clutching onto his broad form. He slowed down his thrusts, holding her slim body against his as she pulsed around him, watching her again in a way that would have made her feel uncomfortable again if she’d been in any shape to process it. 

Instead Carolyn managed to half-kneel on the desk and guide him around until he was perched on the worktop with her on his lap, his cock still buried deep inside of her. Impulsively she kissed his lips, loving how soft they were when the rest of him was all hardness and edges, and began to move on top of him, first slowly, then faster. Again heat ran through her, more languorously but no less pleasing, and she kept rocking, taking him deep and deeper, while steadying herself against Riddick’s chest. 

His hips kept pace with hers, snapping upwards, and he anchored her to himself with one arm while the other cupped first one, then the other of her breasts, calloused thumbs teasing her nipples into hard nubs. Then, even as his breathing grew laboured and she could feel tremors begin to run through his body, he moved down to pinch her clit, and Carolyn cursed into his mouth, orgasm putting an end to all attempts at kissing. This time she took him over the edge with her, Riddick’s hands clamping down on her hips so tightly he was sure to leave marks while he bucked one last time and emptied himself into her.

He didn’t make a sound, but he shuddered for a long time, his breath coming in cool bursts against Carolyn’s sweat-slick skin. Ignoring the strain she was beginning to feel in her knees and legs from kneeling, she held onto him, feeling the aftershocks leave her boneless and content. Her fingers traced the lines of his skull, down to the corded muscles of his neck, and for just a moment neither one of them thought of anything outside of their little bubble.

However, all too soon thought returned to Carolyn, and she lifted herself off his lap with a groan. The moment his cock slid free of her body, Riddick, too, seemed to go back to normal, pushing himself to his feet with a grunt. Bending down he offered Carolyn her discarded pants but did not watch as she redressed. She, on the other hand, could not help but glance at him out of the corner of her eye while he pulled his shirt back on, once again becoming nothing more than a dark shape against the light from the doorway.

When he spoke, his voice was controlled, even, impossible to read: “This what you had in mind, _Captain_?”

Regret tasted like ashes in her mouth as Carolyn realized that she didn’t know this man at all, definitely couldn’t trust him, no matter that this murderer had been more gentle and giving than most of her other lovers. She forced herself to shrug, hoping his eyes couldn’t read too much on her shadowed face: “It was what it was. Time to get back to business, if we want to survive this hellhole.”

Grabbing the bag she’d been packing before he’d come in, she quickly squeezed past him and he let her go without further comment. She paused when the bright sunshine made her eyes water and, squinting, waited for them to adjust, which was the only reason she heard that gravelly voice mutter: “Fuck. Get your head on straight or get dead.”

It made something inside of her unclench, knowing the stone-cold killer had been affected as well. It made their encounter seem… more real, somehow. And she could use something real to hold on to, to keep herself from losing her head, her mind, her life - and the lives of the passengers. Riddick, and memories of what had just happened between them, might just be what would keep them all alive. Carolyn Fry grinned wrily and set off, unaware of silver eyes watching from the shadow.


End file.
